The Chosen One: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: It's Ohio At Last (Precious) As we were fighting the skeletons I got so frustrated that I threw my staff. I know that was a stupid mistake but I drew my sword instead. As I hold the hilt of the sword I began to remember the things that my former master before Blade thought me. Skeletons are already dead, you can stab them whereever you want. Let all your anger and frustration to them. As we finished the last of them, my smile was so wide. Master Blade and Josh looked at me suspiciously but I didn't mind them. I picked up my staff and then with the smile on my face I began walking. When I noticed that they weren't following me, I stopped and turned towards them. "What are you two waiting for? We got to find this Slade guy!" "Right! I'm sorry..I was just a little bit shocked from your performance back then Precious. I never thought you were that kind of girl." Josh responded, his face slightly getting red. "Josh are you just going to stand there or are you going to start walking?" Master Blade said as he suddenly appeared right beside me. The three of us started walking once again and in a matter of time we reached Ohio at last! "Well Master. We're finally here! So what do you want us to do?" Josh asked. "Go to that school as transfer student. We need to find Slade fast and the only way to do that is be his school mate and or all we know you got place in his very class." I hate being a trandfer student. Everyone looks at you like you're some alien. What's worse is my skin color,my hair and my nationality is different from them. Just then the teacher began to introduce me to my new classmates. Everyone looked at me with interest and then I saw him. He was like any ordinary guy out there but somehow I can feel something about him... "Well Precious do you have anything to say?" The teacher asked me. "I'm Precious Arte. I'm just new as you can see. Please take care of me." I said as I bow low. "Precious please take your sit beside the guy wearing an orange shirt." The teacher told me. I blushed as I began to realize that the one I was looking at a while ago was the same guy I'm going to seat next to. "Now everyone, what Precious just did is an old costom of the Asians....." The teacher began but as she was discussing about Asian costoms I began to driff towards my very own imaginations about what Slade looks like. A cool Chosen one is a guy who's taller than me, and he's also a lot lot more handsome than Josh. As I dreamed and dreamed about Slade I didn't noticed time past by and before I know it the class was dismissed. "Hi, there Miss salaiva." I looked up to see the same boy I was looking at a while ago. Just then I remembered what he called me. I then wipe my mouth with my hand. "I have a name you know!" I snapped back at him. He began laughing. His warm smile seems to illuminate the room. Why is it everytime I look into his face I felt that there's something I'm suppose to be doing. "I'm Slade, Nice to meet you Miss Salaiva." He said holding his hand for me to shake. "Slade?" I asked in disbelief. "Why is something wrong with my name?" He asked with his joking smile. "There's nothing wrong but I need to go.." I said and I took my bag and head towards Josh's classroom. What luck do I have? I was sitting nex to the chosen one ever since 7 o'clock! "Josh! You wouldn't beli...." But before I finished my sentence I got distracted from Josh's doings. He was surrounded by girls who were asking him loads of stuff. It appears that Josh was mistaken to be a basket ball varsity player in his old school because he was misunderstand. "JOSH! What are you doing?" I asked while rolling my eyes. "What Precious? Can't I enjoy myself?" "Did Josh just called that girl Precious?" The girls all looked at me with glaring eyes as i I just stole their brand new shoes. "My name is Xiu Yu in Chinese It was translated to english so it became Precious! It's my name!" I yelled at them. The girls sighed. " I knew it Josh wouldn't date a girl like her!" One of them said. "What did you just say?" I asked in a very angry voice. "Now now Precious..What were you about to say again?" "I found him Josh! I found Slade!" Next Chapter: Chapter 6: A Walk Category:The Chosen One Category:Chapter Page